The House of Jaeger
History The House of Jaeger is the royal family of Ventia and has been in power since 1645. The founder of the house was Amadeus Jaeger, whom was a German explorer who is responsible for founding Ventia. The house has proven to have descendants of the Friemont Royal Family from the Vertrikan Empire, as well as relatives from the house of Bourbon, Romanov, and Hohenzollern. In 2001 Ferdinand II married Princess Catherine Janneson of Bas-Saint-Lorante. He refused to make her adopt the Jaeger name, which was a political move going against the traditional norms of the empire, and merged there names to create the house of Jaeger-Janneson. The creation of this royal house and the marriage itself has become an icon of civil rights and evolution of politics in Ventia, and was cheered by left-wing members of parliament, but was condemned by traditionalists. Political Stances As of 2014 every single Ventian kaiser has been right-wing Monarchist, supporting the rule of the Dukes and Duchesses over Ventia, and the limiting of the power of Parliament. There have been exceptions, however, such as Sophia I and Friedrich II, which have both sought to strengthen liberal movements in the Empire and the empowering of Parliament, seeing them as a "Gateway to Ventia's future". Ferdinand II has also been a controversial Kaiser, as he has strengthened the Ventian Economy to unprecedented heights and strengthened the standing of royal families in Ventia, much to the Conservative's delight, but has also extended civil rights greatly in the empire and made numerous moves to distance himself from the traditionalist movements in Ventia, advocating for equal freedoms and total unification of the Ventian empire. Assets The Jaeger Family is worth an estimated 93 Billion dollars with all their assets added up, including Le Palais d'Aurum and all stocks owned in companies. The Jaeger family is also given 30 Million dollars a year as an allowance by the state to do with what they wish. This, however, usually finds itself back in the system through philanthropy and public projects funded by the Jaegers. In 2001 due to the merging of houses Jaeger and Janneson, many of the Janneson family assets have also been added, including Landrieaux Manor and the remaining portion of the gardens of Le Palais d'Aurum, which had been disputed over between the Jaeger and Janneson family for centuries. List of Kaisers First Last (Birth - Death) (Reign start - Reign end) Amadeus Jaeger (1610 - 1701) (1645 - 1701) Amadeus Jaeger II (1652 - 1726) (1701 - 1723) Rudolf Jaeger (1689 - 1763) (1741 - 1763) Wilhelm Jaeger (1729 - 1790) (1763 - 1790) Wilhelm Jaeger II (1743 - 1825) (1790 - 1825) Manfield Jaeger (1777 - 1840) (1825 - 1840) Hermann Jaeger (1800 - 1877) (1840 - 1877) Friedrich Jaeger (1832 - 1894) (1877 - 1894) Friedrich Jaeger II (1857 - 1906) (1894 - 1906) Alois Jaeger (1876-1936) (1906 -1936) Stephen Jaeger II (1900 - 1968) (1936-1968) Friedrich Jaeger V (1930 - 1995) (1968 - 1995) Rachel Jaeger (1978) (2006 - 2014) Ferdinand Jaeger II (1984) (2014)